white_house_petitionsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Current Petitions
This is a list of all current petitions on the "We the People" petition site. This is to be constantly edited for all active petitions as they reach 150 signatures and appear on the site. Note: Only petitions that accumulate over 100k signatures will receive a wiki page in awaiting their response and thus are still active. All petitions under 100k will only be listed here with their links along with expiration dates in the hope of getting that minimum before then. They shall be deleted off this page after their expiration dates have passed and are not to be kept anywhere on the wiki unless for special purposes. There are currently 96 open petitions Updated: 10/6/14 100k+ Awaiting *Declare Muslim Brotherhood organization as a terrorist group: 212,718 Link *Pardon Edward Snowden: 163,002 Link *Invest and deport Jasmine Sun who was the main suspect of a famous Thallium poison murder case (victim:Zhu Lin) in China: 151,222 Link *put sanctions on China for invading Vietnam territory with the deployment of oil rig Haiyang 981: 139,434 Link *Remove offensive state in Glendale, CA public park: 129,588 Link *Condemn the Apartheid State of Israel for their Human Rights Violations against the Palestinian peoples: 129,316 Link *Urge S. Korean Government & Press to Stop the Attack Against Church in the Aftermath of Ferry Tragedy: 119,391 Link *Stop SOPA 2013: 119,062 Link *Provide necessary assistance to prevent Taiwanese people from being murdered by Philippines and rebuild friendship: 115,695 Link *Stop SOPA 2014 : 113,518 Link *Reform ECPA: Tell the Government to Get a Warrant: 112,366 Link *Support mandatory labeling of genetically engineered foods (GMOs) : 111,746 Link *repatriate Dr. Aafia Siddiqui, imprisoned for more than 11 years, as a matter of urgency: 110,009 Link *Allow Ukrainian Citizens 90 day entrance into the USA on passport, without Visa: 108,185 Link *Please Protect The Peace Monument in Glendale Central Library: 106,927 Link *Support Kurdish Independace: 105,971 Link *Designate Russia as "State Sponsor of Terrorism" : 105,535 Link 99-1k Note: Some petitions will have no expiration date which relates that they have received their requried signatures before the 100k mandate. The minimum was either 5,000 or 25,000 at the time. *Demand the President step in & oppose EPA’s approval of the New 2,4-D resistant Genetically Engineered Crops: 86,887 Expires: October 22nd Link *Require all Genetically Modified Foods to be labeled as Such: 65,125 Expires: Never Link * Remove United States District Attorney Carmen Ortiz from office for overreach in the case of Aaron Swartz: 61,060 Expires: Never Link * Remove the monument and not to support any international harassment related to this issue against the people of Japan: 47,512 Expires: Never Link * Repeal the House of Representatives Resolution 121 to stop aggravating int'l harassment by Korean propaganda & lies! : 46,521 Expires: Never Link * Persuade South Korea (the ROK) to accept Japan's proposal on territorial dispute over islets: 42,043 Expires: Never Link * To award the Medal of Freedom to the 4 Firefighters who were ambushed in West Webster New York on Christmas Eve 2012: 34,143 Expires: Never Link * Investigate and publicly condemn organ harvesting from Falun Gong believers in China: 33,882 Expires: Never Link * Invite Neal Boortz, the author of The FairTax Book, to spend one hour talking with the President about tax reform: 32,220 Expires: Never Link * oppose the petition created by “Hisa A”on Japan’s proposal to take Japan’s claim over Dokdo (or Takeshima) to the ICJ: 31,613 Expires: Never Link * Fire Assistant U.S. Attorney Steve Heymann: 28,915 Expires: Never Link * There are election rigging made by Progressive Program that have been used in the 18th Presidential Election of S. KOREA: 26,803 Expires: Never Link * Promote dystonia awareness by recognizing Dystonia Awareness Month in September: 18,086 Expires: October 9th '''Link * Declare Sickle Cell Disease a national health priority and support legislation to expand and establish SCD programs: 14,906 Expires: '''October 22nd Link * Have the FAA ban all incoming and outgoing flights to ebola-stricken countries until the ebola outbreak is contained: 13,103 Link * Establish emergency policies to treat adrenal crises; timely treatment prevents needless disability and death: 5,624 Expires: October 9th 'Link * الحملة العراقية لإدراج الميليشيات على القائمة الدولية للارهاب (list of organizations to be listed as terrorist groups in Arabic) : 4,115 Expires: '''October 8th 'Link * restrict travel from regions affected with Ebola to protect the citizens of united states from widespread epidemic: 3,663 Expires: 'October 31st 'Link * To petition the government of Japan to end the dolphin drive hunt at Taiji: 3,250 Expires: '''October 16th Link * Officially label and classify any variation of "CopBlock.Org" members as Domestic Terrorists with DHS: 3,154 Expires: October 19th Link * reform White House access and grant Comprehensive Executive Amnesty & residency to migrant Omar J. Gonzalez & his family: 2,254 Expires: October 20th '''Link * Support the Peace Corps! Request robust, increased funding for the Peace Corps in your Fiscal Year 2016 budget: 2,243 Expires: '''October 22nd Link * Prohibit the billing of customers/consumers for streetlights: 2,215 Expires: October 31st Link * direct federal authorities to investigate the recent attack on two gay men in Philadelphia under the Matthew Shepard Act: 2,193 Expires: October 18th Link * charge the FAA to mandate children under the age of two be restrained in an FAA approved child-safety seat on planes: 2,084 Expires: October 17th Link * Make Halloween a federal holiday as it emphasizes our American heritage and is a family tradition celebrated since 1911: 2,011 Expires: October 27th Link * Apprehend Terrorist group leader 梁振英CYLEUNG, and his terror group Caring Hong Kong Power and silent Majority: 1,799 Link * East Ramapo School Board Failure to Provide Adequate Education for Public School Students: 1,696 Expires: October 20th 'Link * provide Syrian Kurds with humanitarian and military support to prevent another human tragedy and to stop Islamic State: 1,522 Expires: '''October 20th 'Link * Free Carlos coy (spm) : 1,461 Expires: 'November 3rd 'Link ' * Stop selling any weapon to Hong Kong Police force because these weapons are used to attack peaceful citizens: 1,211 Link * Allow funds for disaster relief for the families and community affected by the Boles Fire: 1,135 Expires: '''October 16th 'Link *ban the declawing of household cats: 1,008 Expires: October 14th Link Under 1k *Immediately stop all incoming flights from Liberia and other West African countries where the Ebola virus is present: 991 Expires: October 30th 'Link * Begin the process of breaking up Comcast, Time Warner and Verizon and the monopoly on internet service they have created: 920 Expires: '''October 10th 'Link *Make circumcision illegal for all men, women, and intersex people under age 18: 866 Expires: 'October 20th 'Link *light the White House purple in honor of domestic violence awareness month this October: 833 Expires: 'October 10th 'Link *Stop allowing travel to and from the United States by people who have been in areas of Africa affected by Ebola: 697 Expires: October 31st Link * Revoke the new "Smart Snacks in School" regulations: 650 Expires: '''October 9th Link *Stop Common Core in Mississippi: 586 Expires: October 10th Link * INJUSTICE-Organ Harvesting. 5+years foreign bodies inside of my body, unable to report the crime without petition right: 562 Expires: October 14th ''' Link *HELP MEXICO AFTER ITS MOST RECENT CATASTROPHE ESPECIALLY THOSE U.S. CITIZENS WHO ARE THERE AND DESPERATELY NEED HELP: 476 Expires: '''October 20th Link *Remove all copies of the Quran and any Islamic literature or material from the Guantanamo Bay detention camp: 468 Expires: October 14th 'Link *have the Department of Justice investigate the killing of John Crawford by a member of the Beavercreek, Oh police dept: 454 Expires: '''October 24th 'Link *Tell the American people before the November election what the Affordable Care Act Premiums will cost in 2015: 374 Expires: '''October 9th ' '''Link * Release all of the JFK assassination files NOW and pardon ex-Secret Service agent Abraham Bolden: 372 Expires: '''October 25th' * Justice for David Byrant and baby Davier: 333 Expires: October 16th ' Link *THAT PRESIDENT OBAMA, BY EXECUTIVE ORDER, SIGN AND PASS THE UKRAINIAN FREEDOM SUPPORT ACT OF 2014: 307 Expires: '''October 20th ' Link * to recognize the service and sacrifices of the military "BRATS": 293 Expires: 'October 30th '''Link * Amend eligibility for President to include children born outside the U.S. and adopted by U.S. Citizens to qualify: 272 Expires: '''October 11th ' Link *Officially Recognize BBQ as the National Dish of America: 285 Expires: 'October 19th '''Link *Investigate the petition about request rescued from ongoing murdering: Organ Harvesting,torture,defraud 调查关于请求从谋杀中解救出来的报案: 276 Expires: '''October 19th ' Link *Save Kurds in Syria from ethnic cleansing. Urgent attacks against ISIS with safe heaven to protect Kurdistan are required: 260 Expires: '''October 22nd Link * extend an offer to provide medical treatment and support for injured Ukrainian soldiers: 258 Expires: October 5th Link *School lunches are too small: 254 Expires: October 30th Link * SAVE THE SS UNITED STATES: 249 Expires: October 24th Link *Americas Autistic and Disabled Community and they're families: 246 Expires: October 18th ''' Link *Mr. Obama, answer the letter dated Aug 18th from Don Rosenberg regarding the death of his son Drew, by an illegal alien: 237 Expires: '''October 8th Link *the WHITE HOUSE must have to revoke "One China Policy". It's the wrong policy to make China grow and threaten Asia and u: 236 Expires: 'October 31st ' Link * Petition to the President of the United States: 227 Link *execute the Leahy Amendment and stop military funding to Egypt and Israel: 215 Expires: 'October 8th ' Link *Give foreign investors under E-2 Visa status, who meet certain criteria, a legal path to permanent residency/green card: 198 Expires: 'October 12th 'Link *US should stop supporting the illegitimate government with a fake mandate and foster genuine democracy in Pakistan: 186 Expires: 'October 6th 'Link *Set Federal Guidelines for the Reduction or Elimination of Homework in Public Schools: 165 Expires: 'October 10th ' Link